onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Princevegeta86
Sup Welcome to OnePiece Fanon if you want help or just talk to some one you cant talk to all the user's and have fun! And good work. User:Young Piece 18:47 October 17, 2008 (UTC) Bad News Mr. Princevegata86 I got some bad news for you be cause User:Yung Wun the founder of this wikia and User:Rapsnoop, User:RapSnoopG, User:Rap Snoop Dogg, User:K-dog the gangsta and me are 16 year old and we dont really like people that dont like rap music. And all devil fruit user's must be 100,000,000 or more. User:Young Piece 12:07 October 24, 2008 (UTC) I didn't say that i don't like rap music. i like rap music if you like to know. and alright i'll change the bounty back to 100,000,000. (Princevegeta86 16:13, 24 October 2008 (UTC)) Nice Job Nice Jobs User:Princevegeta86 you get it now good work keep that up. And I din't say that you don't like rap I just saying that me and my friend like rap it's the best music in the world. Just ask User:Yung Wun. User:Young Piece 12:23 October 24, 2008 (UTC) You Like Rap! Homie you like Rap Music then go to Rap Wiki. Young Piece 04:38, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Where you you get that amazing photo! If say where im gonna make you a Administrator! Young Piece 04:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) photo? which photo? and being an Administrator sounds like a good idea. Devil Fruit The new Devil Fruit photo! Young Piece 16:06, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Aikan Aikan no Mi Ohhhh that, I drew that myself along with the neko neko no mi; model white panther and both kyler and rinako's pictures. as for the new devil fruit, it's used for a new female character of mine name Inari, a "Fox girl" who was originally a fox that ate the fruit. Did you drew it by hand or you drew it by computer? Please Reply A.S.A.P. on my user talk page! Young Piece 19:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) It's Done It's done your know a Administrator. Can you do a Devil Fruit for my character K-dog? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 21:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC) devil fruit sure, just tell me what the Hi Hi no Mi looks like, like what fruit it's base on and what color it is. Look like a big pumpkin in lime green! Thanks you the best! Young Piece 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Bounty About the Bounties you can change back the bounty of you characters if you want the devil fruit user's dont need to have a bounty of 100,000,000 Belli! Ok! Young Piece 21:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Oh if it's not to must can you please do your user page please, add all you can and want! Have a great Day or Night! Young Piece 21:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thankx! Thanks it's perfect Thanks your the best! Young Piece 00:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok You really need to work on your user page is important. You can see my user page and try to make your user page like my user page. You are now a adminstrator! Please do you user page A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 00:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Young Piece 13:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Contest! The is started you can put you name and you're location now I am a Judge! Young Piece 15:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ace Devil fruit! Can you make a Devil Fruit for Portgas D. Ace Please! The Devil Fruit is a orange red chily! Thanks! Young Piece 00:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) aikan aikan no mi hey could I please use your aikan aikan no mi WikedBlue 16:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC)